


Jacked

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Jensen has been working out; Jared is appreciative, especially since they've been apart for a few months. Manhandling commences.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 219





	Jacked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little PWP to go along with my head!canon that Jensen is currently getting totally jacked for his role in The Boys. Also influenced by unsubstantiated rumors that J2 have damaged a few hotel rooms they stayed at during Cons due to "wrestling" ;)

Jared glanced at the clock again and exhaled shakily, then rose to his feet and paced the length of the hotel room once more. If this went on much longer, he was going to wear a hole through the lovely, plush carpet beneath his feet. He sucked in a gasp at the sensation of his phone buzzing in his pocket and nearly dropped it in his haste to check the message. 

_On my way, missed my connecting flight. I’m so sorry, J… will make it up to you, i promise._

Tossing his phone onto the bed, Jared raised his hands and ran both of them through his hair, then chuckled softly and shook his head. Even after several months, he still found himself occasionally surprised that most of his hair was gone; no long strands to tuck behind his ears, no errant tangles to work his fingers through. It was just one of about a million things that were different now, but he was getting used to it. 

Trying to, anyway. 

It had been over three months since he and Jensen had seen each other, the longest that they’d ever spent apart. And even though Jared had an extremely busy filming schedule as well, he still missed Jensen like crazy every single day. It was like someone had cut off one of his limbs and he had to figure out a way to continue on even though a huge part of himself was missing. 

Jared crossed the room before Jensen finished knocking, because Jensen was weirdly superstitious and always knocked exactly seven times. Jared pulled the door open and for the first time in a long time, that familiar ache twisted in his chest, squeezing until he could barely breathe anymore. Jensen hurriedly stepped into the room, dropped his bag, and slammed the door behind him, pulling Jared so hard against him that the younger man stumbled a bit. Jensen caught and steadied him though, curled his arms around Jared’s torso and held him close, sure and strong just like always. Jared instinctively turned his head and buried his face against Jensen’s neck, just breathing in the familiar scent of him for a few peaceful moments. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Jensen murmured. “I couldn’t- the highway was closed ‘cause of the storm and I-” 

“Doesn't matter,” Jared cut in, finally pulling away just enough to meet Jensen’s eyes. “You’re here now. We… we’re here now.” Tears suddenly burned behind his eyes and he huffed out a frustrated laugh, blinking hard and looking away before he made a complete fool of himself. 

“Hey. Look at me,” said Jensen quietly. He slid one hand up, trailing his fingertips along Jared’s jaw and letting his thumb brush gently over his bottom lip. “I missed you too. More than you could ever know.”

Their lips came together gently, just a soft, barely-there kiss that still managed to send a small shiver down Jared’s spine. He grinned and then, as much as it pained him to do so, pulled away enough to hold Jensen at arm’s length. “Let me look at you,” Jared said, tilting his head curiously as he tried to put his finger on exactly what was different. “Damn,” he breathed when it finally dawned on him. “You’re… bigger.”

“I... “ Jensen chuckled. “I’ve been working out more, yes. Apparently beer and pie aren’t part of the daily Supe regimen. Should’ve enjoyed it more while I had the chance.”

Jared watched silently as Jensen shrugged out of his coat and set it down on the bed, then kicked off his shoes and started to shed layers of clothes. Jensen was one of the few people who was anywhere close to Jared’s height, but he had always been slimmer, more whipcord-lean than bulky, but now… Jared’s mouth fell open when Jensen finished undoing the buttons down the front of his slightly too-small shirt and peeled it away, leaving just the most sinfully tight white undershirt stretched across his chest and abs. 

“Okay, do I like- have something on my face?” Jensen asked, smiling in amusement. For good measure, he ran his hands over his stubbled cheeks and tossed a questioning glance at Jared as he popped open the button on his slacks. “Hey, do you mind if I grab a quick shower? I’ve been on a plane for literally nine-” 

Jensen stopped abruptly, a look of confusion flashing across his features as Jared swiftly closed the distance between them and smashed their mouths together. He got with the program pretty quickly though, one hand coming up to grip tightly at the nape of Jared’s neck as he slid the other down to palm his ass cheek. The kiss was brutal at best, lips and teeth and tongues tangling together, frantic and biting like the world was about to end. 

Jared finally broke away with a gasp but he couldn’t seem to suck in enough oxygen, couldn’t seem to quell the sparks of pleasure sending waves like static electricity up and down his spine. He pushed forward, stepping them both toward the nightstand until Jensen backed into it so hard that the lamp tipped and then fell to the floor with a soft crash. They were both startled by the sound, but were only briefly deterred before Jensen began to focus on properly undressing Jared.

The soft metal clink of their belt buckles seemed magnified about a thousand times in the silence between them as they frantically pulled and tugged at one another’s clothes. Jared managed to get Jensen’s pants open first and bit back a moan at the sight of Jensen’s cock, hard and leaking already, trapped behind his grey cotton boxer briefs. There was a dark spot of moisture just under the waistband and Jared’s mouth watered at the sight of it, his own cock twitching hard as he realized just how much he missed this. He paused though, stopped himself long enough to tug impatiently at the hem of Jensen’s undershirt. 

Jensen hummed in agreement and hurriedly whipped it up and over his head. Jared muttered an obscenity under his breath, in utter awe and appreciation of the muscles working in Jensen’s chest and arms as he balled up the shirt and tossed it aside. He was torn, truly -- wanting to take his time, kiss and lick and explore every inch of Jensen's warm, freckled flesh; but he was so aroused that he could barely see straight, every nerve wound tight like a rubber band about to snap. 

“Jay? You sure you’re alright?” Jensen asked carefully, startling Jared out of his lust-hazed reverie. 

“Yeah,” Jared replied a little too quickly. “I- I haven’t really ever seen you like this. I guess I’m not used to it.” 

Jensen frowned, genuinely concerned. “Like what?” 

“Like… jacked.” A small, nervous laugh escaped Jared’s throat before he could stop it. It just sounded so ridiculous saying it out loud, but-

“Mmm. I take it you like what you see?” Jensen exaggeratedly lifted his arms to run his hands through his hair, flexing his biceps in the process. 

“Well not if you’re gonna be a dork about it,” Jared scoffed. He was smiling now though; both of them were. 

“So now you know how I felt,” Jensen pursed his lips thoughtfully, “all these years. Getting manhandled by your gargantuan ass.” 

Jared laughed out loud that as all of the anxiety and heartache of the last few months instantly melted away. “I seem to recall you enjoying all of that ‘manhandling’,” he shot back, thrusting his hips forward to grind his stiff length against Jensen’s, even though there were still too many layers of material between them.

“Maybe you’ll enjoy it too, then,” Jensen said evenly. Jared yelped in surprise when Jensen pushed hard on his shoulders and he fell sideways onto the mattress, bouncing a couple of times before scrambling to prop himself up on his elbows. Jensen looked almost predatory as he slowly stepped closer, stopping to kick off his pants and briefs before lowering himself down onto the bed. “Off,” he quietly commanded, tugging at Jared’s undone jeans. 

The younger man obediently lifted up, letting Jensen pull the offending garment, along with his boxer-briefs, down and off. Jared’s t-shirt was the last thing to go, and he settled back down, eagerly drinking in the sight of Jensen’s body, nude and on full display for him. He was still the same Jensen of course -- same beautiful, kind soul that Jared had fallen for all those years ago -- but he was bigger and thicker all over now, his well-defined muscles bulging and rippling as he crawled up the length of Jared’s body to hover over him, supporting his weight on outstretched arms, palms pressed to the mattress on either side of Jared’s head. 

Jared reached up and slid his hand along the curve where neck met shoulder, humming thoughtfully as he ran his fingers over the perfect twist of muscle and tendon there. He dragged his palm down further to explore Jensen’s big, firm pecs, and smiled at the visible tremor that ran through his body when he brushed a thumb over the stiff peak of his nipple. Jensen leaned into his touch as Jared continued down further, trailing his fingertips over the flat plane of Jensen’s abs, then further down still into the wispy brown hair under his navel. His hands trembled as he took Jensen’s erection in his palm, giving it a good stroke all the way up from the base up to the dark, swollen crown. 

Jensen lowered himself down further, perfectly blanketing Jared’s body with his own, their hips slotting together as their mouths met once more. They kissed for a few moments, open mouthed and hungry, before Jensen finally pulled away to pepper kisses along the side of Jared’s neck and down to his collarbone, sending a renewed rush of heated blood straight down between Jared’s legs. He dropped his forehead to rest comfortably against Jared’s as he began to thrust his hips, rubbing their stiff cocks together. Jared was dizzy with arousal, his swollen slit pulsing pre-come almost continuously. Jensen reached between them and gripped them together in his palm, smearing the slippery liquid down blood-thick flesh to ease the way. He kept his hand there, wrapped snug around them both as he increased the speed and strength of both his hips and his fist, twisting and rubbing, thumb flicking against the leaking tip of Jared’s dick on each upstroke.

“Jen,” Jared panted against Jensen’s lips. “Fuck, I’m so close already.” He felt like he was falling, tumbling uncontrollably, about to lose himself completely. Jared brought one hand up to clutch desperately at Jensen’s straining, sweat-slicked bicep and flailed his other arm out, instinctively curling his hand around one of the wide slats of the headboard beside them. 

“I love you, babe,” Jensen breathed, his words soft like satin as they flowed over Jared’s lips. “Love you so much. Always.” And this was the enigma that was Jensen in a nutshell: strong but fragile, jagged yet smooth, fucking Jared into the mattress while he professed his eternal love for him. It would’ve been kind of funny, except that-

Jared’s eyes slammed shut as his climax tore through him, punching the air from his lungs as he cried out Jensen’s name, his cock pulsing and jerking as he painted the space between them in hot, pearly white streaks. Jensen came soon after, his rhythm going completely erratic as he choked on words that never made it past his throat, just an almost primal moan falling from his lips as he shot his load between their sweaty stomachs. 

Jared was still struggling to breathe as Jensen let his softening flesh slip from his fingers and carefully drew his hand away, dropping his forehead to rest against Jared’s once more. Jared let his own eyes fall shut and drew in a breath as Jensen exhaled shakily, their breaths easily falling in tandem -- the same back and forth, give and take, that had defined their entire relationship. When he blinked his eyes open a few moments later, he found Jensen studying his face closely, his sparkling green eyes clear and bright and a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Even after all these years, after everything they’d been through, he still looked at Jared like no one else did, like he was where the entire world began and ended. 

With his body thrumming pleasantly and his brain a bit fuzzy, Jared frowned when he realized he was still holding on to the smooth wooden slat that -- used to? -- be attached to the headboard. “Oh shit,” he muttered, finally turning his attention to the damaged bed. 

Jensen could barely stifle his laughter when he realized what had happened. "I'm glad this room isn’t booked under my name.” 

"I'm gonna tell them you're the one who broke the lamp," Jared grumbled. 

“You’re gonna explain to the front desk staff how exactly we trashed the place in the span of twenty minutes?” Jensen smirked. "We'd be on the front page of TMZ within the hour."

“Well, we don’t need to check out until tomorrow morning,” Jared shrugged. “I'll think of something. Maybe the bathroom will fare better than the bedroom?”

“Only one way to find out…"


End file.
